


Take Me Home

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You give me a piggy back ride (or ride home) after I got out of a brutal fight and can barely stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Jaebum finally fell onto his knees and groaned in pain as he held onto his stomach. He fell onto his side and curled up in a ball as much as possible. He's the last one to fall; finishing the rest of their opponent. All 8 of them were lying on the rough cement ground of the abandoned basketball court at the back of the school building. Jaebum can't even remember what started the fight. It's usual for all 4 of them to call out the other 4 from the other gang if one of them did something wrong; sleeping with their partners, stealing their things, an accidental push, a spilled drink, cutting the queue; even the small petty things.

 

By the time Jaebum managed to open his eyes, he saw friends of the gang had came and 'claimed' them, dragging them away on their bikes. _Bicycles_. They may be in gangs, piercings, hidden tattoos and all but they have yet to own real motorbikes.

 

"Jaebum-ah. Need help? We're going," one of his members, Hoseok, called out from the other end of the court. Jaebum shook his head and just managed to wave them away, telling them to go without him. He's in too much pain to even move but his members doesn't have to know that. He's their leader and all they needed to know is he's strong enough to lead them. Hoseok wanted to ask again but the leader's word is always final. The 3 of them helped each other up and limped out of the court. After making sure there's no one else around, he collapsed on his back, facing the evening sky. Jaebum wanted to call him but he doesn't even know where his phone is at currently. Could have been broken, could have slide under one of the bleachers, anywhere. Jaebum just lay there and called his name softly. If it's true what the boy had mentioned about them having telepathy ("That’s bullshit," Jaebum spits and he wasn't even bothered. He simply shrugged "Whatever you say. But I really believe in it."), then he should be able to hear Jaebum right now.

 

"Telepathy my ass. I'm dying out here, you idiot," Jaebum grumbled. Just as he was about to try to sit up, he heard footsteps from behind him. A face came into view and covered the remaining view of the sun in the sky.

 

"You look like shit," Mark said, kneeling down beside Jaebum. He frowned and inspected Jaebum's condition.

 

"Stop talking. Just take me home," he grumbled. Mark chuckled and grabbed hold of his upper arm and realised the other was bleeding. Profusely. Without thinking, he moved Jaebum's hand away from his stomach and saw a patch of red blood seeking through his white uniform, torn slightly from the knife cut. Jaebum groaned in pain and hit Mark on the head.

 

"It's painful, you fucker!"

 

"Isn't it a fist fight??" Mark still asked.

 

"Yeah well _obviously_ someone cheated. Dumbass. Help me up," Jaebum said, rolling on his side, trying to sit up with Mark's help. He took off his school tie without hesitation and tied it tightly around Jaebum's waist, along with his gym towel to cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

 

"Wait here. I'll get your things." Mark scampered around the basketball court, looking for Jaebum's worn-out haversack and his handphone  - which by the way was on one of the top benches of the grandstand. He came back, wearing Jaebum's bag in front and slinging his messenger bag over it. Mark then squatted in front of Jaebum.

 

"Get behind me. I'll piggyback you home," he said, looking over his shoulder. Jaebum would scoff if it doesn't hurt his wound.

 

"Can you even stand with me on your back?"

 

"Hey, I'm stronger than you think okay. Hurry up. It's gonna get dark soon," Mark said. Jaebum hesitated slightly but he couldn't even walk so might as well try. He got on the other's back and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, almost choking him when Mark tried to stand and Jaebum's weight pulled him backwards.

 

"Yah yah. If you can't lift me, don't. We'll just-"

 

"I _can_ ," Mark insisted. "Just shut up."

 

Jaebum knows it's difficult but Mark's stubbornness made him carry Jaebum successfully.

 

"You're lucky I didn't bring my skateboard today," Mark said as he walked out of the court with Jaebum on his back.

 

"Yeah that's me. _Lucky_ ," Jaebum said sarcastically, earning a sincere laugh from the skater.

 

Surprisingly (or not) Jaebum is still able to chat on their way back home. Mark knows he's tired and tried to refrain from talking but Jaebum wouldn't stop talking.

 

"Have you eaten?" Jaebum asked. He shook his head.

 

"I'll cook for you later. You should eat more."

 

"And _you_ should stop talking. Seriously Jae. I know you're dead tired right now and losing a lot of blood must have drained your energy even more. You're just talking so that I won't be scared coz it's dark right now. I _know_. But you need the rest more. I'll…survive," Mark said.

 

Jaebum sighed. "Then sing. I need constant assurance you're not having a panic attack while walking back home in the dark."

 

"I can't sing."

 

"I've heard you singing before Mark Tuan. You can't lie to me," Jaebum said, resting his chin comfortably on his shoulder. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

"Can I just talk about my day?"

 

"Fair enough. Make sure it lasts throughout the journey," Jaebum said.

 

"Fine. As long as you stop talking."

 

Mark was doing fine talking about his day; from the boring lectures to what he ate for lunch, and how his locker is starting to get filled with pink letters again from the girls (and boys) in school. Jaebum grumbled at that, making Mark promise him that he'll not reply to any of the letters. The other simply laugh and dragged a lazy 'yessss' before continuing his story. 

 

"And then I went to the basketball court and spot an oh-so-familiar figure right I the middle of it. When I checked it's oh! It's you! My little pabo," Mark grinned.

 

"Yah," Jaebum wanted to come up with a nasty remark or something along that line, but he was indeed extremely exhausted, despite Mark being the only one talking. Mark chuckled and tried to balance Jaebum on his back while opening the door to their dorm with one hand. Jaebum silently supported himself on the nearby wall for awhile before being carried inside.

 

"You survived the darkness. I'm proud of you," Jaebum smiled sleepily as he lie down on his bed.

 

"You should be! I'm taking the first aid kit. Try not to die yet."


End file.
